Nisa
"Justice wins yet again!" -Nisa is Gamindustri’s self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice who appears in times of crisis, which is usual when Neptune & her party least expect it. Nisa is training to become a brave and passionate hero, but she seems to lack information gathering skills and has trouble ignoring comments on her most sensitive areas... When certain requirements are met Nisa will join the party as a so called “guest”, with her special ability being to see the Market Shares on each landmass. If unlocked with the DLC “Nisa Battle Ticket”, she becomes a fully playable character whose dungeon ability is "Monster Call", like Compa. Nisa also appears in MK2, but surprisingly not in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories *For a list of Nisa's costumes, visit: Costumes Personality A heroine of justice who usually always appears at the crime scene in order to defend someone or save others. Usually a nice, kind girl who is rather perky and full of energy, Nisa can turn utterly violent when she has to deal with people mocking her lack of breasts. She is sensitive about such a thing and thinks that her lack of breasts doesn't make her any less of a heroine, though others beg to differ. This usually resulting in them being beaten to a bloody pulp until they either run away or apologize. The only person to get away with saying such a thing was Compa, who innocently was about to call her "flat", but upon realizing this she hurriedly changed the word to "flattering". If someone else manages to save the day where she is currently about to work her heroine work, she never seems upset and simply compliments them and congratulates them for helping. She even considers Compa to be a sidekick in a sense, as she was the only of the group who was really excited about it. Neptune was also, but IF was the one to keep thinking it was a bit.... weird. While she does like the group, Nisa kept insisting that she fights solo until she learns of the group's goals in which she decides to join them then. She still runs off to do some justice keeping on the side, however. She gets along well with Blanc, who is also mocked due to her lack of breasts. She also gets along with Noire, who had revealed she attends the special conventions at Planeptune. Noire seemed excited to have a friend to go with now, until Nisa explained she was part of the security team. This left Noire sad and she left, leaving Nisa to wonder if she doesn't have friends. She is envious of Vert's breasts and the fact that she doesn't gain weight regardless of how much she eats. She doesn't interact with Neptune much in the first game, but they seem to be much friendlier to each other in Mk2. Appearance Nisa is a fair skinned girl with deep blue eyes (that turn yellow when angry) and matching hair that appears to be very long, but is worn up with a few long, loose curls. She has a pair of black goggles worn in her hair, like a headband. She is very flat with measurements of 74b, 57w, and 80h. She only weighs 44kg and is about 158cm tall. Her cup size is marked as AAA, making her the smallest in the cast. She is often shown with a fanged tooth. Nisa wears a black, revealing body suit with the zipper worn below her belly button and bandaging worn around her chest. It has thin red and blue lines on the side and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. Also worn is a long red flowing scarf, a prinny-like backpack, an a gray and gold pouch strapped to her leg. Other Outfits *A school swimsuit *Towels *A dark red button up top and pair of shorts for bed. She has a prinny themed ball/pillow with her and has taken off her goggles. Hyperdimension Neptunia Heroine of Justice arrives! Nisa first appears when the group is at a hotel and a sudden monster attack is reported by Compa. The group goes to check it out, minus Neptune who was in the middle of a potty break. She soon comes just as the monster is spotted! After a long battle, Compa and IF are very worn out. The monster is about to attack the harmless civilian when suddenly someone else arrives! With her deadly Justice Kick, the monster goes down! ...unfortunately that's not really what happened. Nisa accidentally kicked Neptune! Before apologizing Nisa quickly defeats the monster, leaving a shocked Compa standing there after she tried to make Neptune regain consciousness by slapping her. Hearing a cry for help, Nisa then leaves while IF comments on how many people are very different in Gamindustri. Lowee Later, in Lowee. The two troublesome brothers are there trying to steal a man's daughter in hopes to use her to attract business to their soon to be opened Restaurant. Nisa suddenly arrives and begins to talk down to the villains when they suddenly comment on how flat she is while making small talk. This leads to Nisa getting very pissed off and she suddenly pummels them! Later, when trying to decide her finishing move the younger brother claims her stomach distracted him, saying it didn't look too bad. Nisa was still a bit huffy, but she soon turns violent once more as the older brother continues to mock her lack of breasts. However, while in the middle of beating them up one points out a heroine of justice shouldn't act like this and just as she stops another monster arrives. Nisa goes to stop the monster when she arrives to see the group from earlier is already there. Compa reveals that they already have defeated it. Nisa takes this as a sign that she is no longer needed, at least in that area. So she leaves after saying that perhaps they will meet again. Its then that IF locates Compa and asks her who she was talking to. Compa explains that Nisa was just there but she suddenly left. Town Meeting Later in a new town, IF is complaining about how badly the monster attacks are and that she is tired of how they keep fighting them whenever they come to a new town. Compa is sure however, that reinforcement is on the way to put a stop to this when suddenly Nisa arrives once more! Compa is very glad to see her, then when Nisa asks them to help her fight the monsters she gets very excited and soon the four of them defeat the monster! Its then that Neptune explains their goal and mission to Nisa, Believing that her assistance will come in handy she decides to come along with the group. IF is all for it, saying that when Nisa says what she did in such a passionate way, it's hard to turn her down now. Compa believes with a real heroine they will be much stronger and with that, Nisa joins the party! My calling The older brother is being attacked by a monster when suddenly Nisa arrives on the scene. She then goes on about no matter how hard life is... your life in games will always be so much better! It's then revealed she was shooting a commercial for the new RPG/MMO "Four Goddesses Online". The director then yells cut and tells her how perfect the commercial was and gives Nisa a free demo for the game for doing this. She makes promises to not let herself not get addicted. Troublesome Brothers Later on an elderly man is being attacked by a monster. The younger brother comments on how weird it is to see a monster so close to a town. He's interrupted by the older brother, who explains they are lucky the monster picked the elder as a target and try to run away. Before they can however, Nisa arrives again to save the old man. The older remarks that she dresses provocatively and they continue until it eventually upsets the heroine of justice. But before she can do anything she decides to defeat the monster, just to see that they have already left by the time she finished. Nisa then checks on the old man, who seems uninjured. A disappointed Compa arrives to see that the monster has already been defeated and Nisa flees once more. Freezing The Heretic is seen in Lowee with a special disk he plans to use in order to reign chaos for Momus. Upon taking out the disk however, the Heretic realizes that the disk has been broken in half by an unknown source. Nisa reveals her mission, wanting to stop him from releasing utter destruction Nisa broke the disc. But he reveals there are many more of them and that a "little boy" couldn't stop him, which infuriates Nisa and she demands the rest of the disc. The heretic refuses to hand them over and she demands once more, threatening to remove his clothing if he won't hand them over. He doesn't want to freeze to death and claims it's sexual harassment. So a pissed off Nisa proceeds to beat him up! Thievery The two troublesome brothers are once again up to no good. Exploring what looks to be a cave, they reveal they moved to Leanbox now and that there are many expensive items in the Aristocrat houses. The younger brother suggest they sell it and go get booze when Nisa once again arrives! They seem to forget her for a moment until recalling her lack of breasts. Nisa threatens to whip them, which the older brother deems sexy but decides she isn't going to be able to beat them. Trying a super special new skill it doesn't seem to be enough and they are beaten once more. Nisa is then angry when it turns out they ran from her again... Brotherly Love In the forest, the two brothers are checking on each other. The younger brother apologizes, claiming it to be his fault the older brother was injured as he was just protecting him. The older brother claims that as the older brother, its his duty to protect his younger brother. Although he points out that their reputation is now in the toilet when suddenly the monster from earlier appears and it seems they are screwed. The older brother insist that his younger brother should just run and leave him to die but he wont see to it. Younger brother tries to call for help but the Older brother insist that nobody would come and help them, they're criminals after all. Just when all is lost, Nisa defeats the monster in front of the shocked brothers. The younger brother ask why she helped them when all they did was mock her, but Nisa points out that she saves anyone in need of help, no matter who they are or what they have done. The brothers seem touched that someone would save them when it seemed it was too late for redemption. Older brother suggest they go back to their regular lives, without being criminals. They decide they want to be heroes also and wish to help people like them get back to a better life. Unfortunately.. they ruin the moment when the one explains they will never forget her flat chest... However, she doesn't attack them this time... Tears A random civilian is attacked when suddenly Nisa arrives to defend them. She is shocked to learn that the two guys there have never heard of her and someone ask to call the cops. Upset, Nisa holds in her frustration in order to not look like an idiot and decides to defeat the monster none the less! Unfortunately she is shocked again when she finds out she missed the target. Just as the policeman arrived! Within two seconds, the man managed to defeat the monster and he then leaves. The guys are happy and motivated now to become policemen also. Nisa is upset though, the guys don't know who she is and she begins to cry. Wannabes A woman is being attacked when Nisa arrives to save her. She is cut short though by the two guys from earlier she tried to help when one calls her a wimp from the previous event. The civilians decide they are better off trying to defend themselves, then let Nisa help and they begin to go after the monster. Even the girl and old man wish to try also! Helplessly Nisa tries to reason with the argued people, trying to claim colors for their new crime fighting group. They only ignore her as she proceeds to yell at them. The monster meanwhile wonders if they do not realize he's still there... White Demon At Lowee, a couple of bandits are in trouble when Nisa comes by to help them. The man explains that the "White Demon" is coming after them. Nisa doesn't understand until a new girl shows up in a weird outfit. Its Blanc/White Heart! Nisa is shocked by this until noticing she is also white... While she tries to ask how Blanc could attack these people, Blanc tells Nisa she doesn't wish to involve her with this and that she should step aside. Revealing that they made fun of her chest, Blanc insist that she kills them. Though Nisa, while she does agree making fun of a girls chest is an unforgiving crime but its no excuse to attack people in your HDD state! The bandits are happy Nisa is standing up for her, but once they start with the flat-chest comments she suddenly goes blank (no pun intended.) Before becoming infuriated and agrees to kick their asses with White Heart! Hyperdimention Neptunia MK II Nisa appears once again as a playable character in Mk II. During a fight with Underling, Nepgear has her HDD form sealed by some powerful machine monsters leaving her, IF, and Compa to fight in normal form. However, Nisa appears before them and lends her assistance, allowing the girls to defeat the machines and forcing Underling to retreat. Interestingly enough, when Compa questions if they have met before, Nisa replies that they never have on "this" journey. It was also revealed that Nisa was crashing stores that held ASIC chips being called a "psycho". After explaining her intentions, Nepgear allows her to join the party. During the true ending, it's revealed that Nisa has decided to drag along Gust with her when they find Linda and Pirachu selling broken Arfoire Chips. However, because she was too distracted with Gust and giving her pointers, they were able to make an escape. Powers and Abilities Nisa is almost a complete clone of IF except with some changes. She has lower defense, but can be just as fast. Her best combos hit hard and fast while also costing less AP so she can build up her SP at a much quicker rate. She also has more buffing skills and their attack power is about the same, although her combo abilities are clearly superior; she can deliver up to 16 Rush attacks in a single turn (19 including the EX Finisher) given enough AP, a feat that no other girl in the game has managed to surpass save for Nepgear. She moves just a little less than IF but can still get to the enemy fairly easily. She has a special move with Nepgear that involves the two dropkicking an enemy. When it's settled, Nisa can hold her own in combat, but she still can be overshadowed by IF. Choose the one you are most comfortable with. There is also a special move in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 where she sacrifices a giant prinny for a weapon after running out of projectiles to throw at the target. Weapon Punch Kick Switch Combo Link Gun Space Scuffle Fist: A simple punch Prinny: Triple Shot: Gunplay: Assaultster Flonne: Dynamic Slash: Slashes twice in opposite directions, once across and once down. Rumbling Thunder: Raspberyl: Gunman's Spirit: Magi-Bullet: Dark Sword X Slash: Etranger: V-Xtreme: After posing Nisa leaps into the air and sends a strong energy based kick at the target and proceeds to kick repeatedly. ZHP Legend: Nisa begins by making a half circle shape with her hands before posing, She then launches herself into the air and proceeds to fly at the target while holding out her fist where she proceeds to punch and kick the target multiple times. She then finishes with a powerful kick. R/W Disc: MK2 Attack: The blade of justice! Slash Rapid Hit Rapid Rush Heroine Combo Power Hit Mighty Blow Blast Edge Gaea Edge Break Hit Break Crush J-Blade Quotes *''"I've no name to give a villain except Justice!"'' *''"I'll take you both to the cleaners and bleach your souls pure once more!"'' *''"Even if nobody likes you in real life, you can depend on your party and guild members in online games!"'' *''"Go get 'em Tiger!"'' *''"A heroine's eyes shine with the clarity of truth."'' *''"I know you're hiding them somewhere! Now hand them over before I rip your clothes off and laugh at your inadequacy!"'' *''"You pissed me off and this is your divine punishment!"'' *''"Even a boy in elementary school can pretend to be a girl, trick other boys, and get married online." " *"Sorry. I went full-force on that one. She might wake up in a few weeks."'' *''"If reality doesn't work, rely on those 2D girls and your online friends!"'' *"You have the nerve to keep chatting colloquially about my beautiful breast...!" *''"Unfortunately, I don't discriminate when it comes to people in need of saving."'' *''"Lady White Heart, I'll be your wingman."'' *''"Name's Nisa! Gamindustri Heroine of Justice!"'' *''"Kill all those who deny the allure of modest breasted girls!"'' *"If you persist, for great justice, I shall rearrange your face again!" *"The heroine of justice subsists only on the crushed dreams of evil!" *''"Don't ever use the word "flat" around me!"'' Gallery For official Nisa images visit: Nisa (images), for Fanart: Nisa (fanart). Trivia *Nisa is named after the company "Nippon Ichi Software America", while her original name Nippon Ichi, was made to fit it's original Japanese branch. *Nisa's design resembles a prinny from the Disgaea series, which is a well known Nippon Ichi series. Although her scarf and hair seem to be based on Laharl from Disgaea, though a similar scarf appears on the Hero Prinny from the Prinny: Can I be the hero games. It is also worth pointing out that she has Laharl's japanese voice actress. **Her design and personality is partially inspired by Kamen Rider Ichigou. **May be at least partially based/inspired by Chikane Himemiya from Kannazuki no Miko anime series. *Her flat chest may be a reference to how two of the company's most famous heroines (Flonne and Etna) are flat chested. Her English VA also portrays Etna, who, like Nisa, becomes incredibly violent towards anyone who makes a negative remark about her bust size. *Besides attacks based on Prinnies, Nisa also references two Disgaea characters in her attacks, Flonne and Raspberyl. *Nisa is a DLC character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, and Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. *In an official popularity poll, Nisa placed 8th place. *Nisa is one of only six characters in the entire Neptunia franchise (excluding DLC characters) to utilize unarmed martial arts techniques (mainly kicks) in conjunction with weapon attacks for their standard combos, EX Finishers or special skills. The other five characters are Neptune (punches and kicks), Uni (kicks), Mk2 Vert (kicks), both Blanc (palm strikes) and Victory Blanc (kicks), and Victory Noire (kicks). *In a chirper with 5pb, Nisa mentions that she wants to learn how to strum guitar when she makes an entrance, saying that her opponent is merely the second best at their skill, and she is the best. This is a direct reference to the tokusatsu show Kaiketsu Zubat (of the same creator as Kamen Rider), in which the main character would always enter with a guitar and proclaim the same. *Despite her plot significance in MK2, Nisa doesn't appear in it's remake, Rebirth 2. In her place is Red who makes her reappearance after being absent for a few games. The reason for that is that Nippon Ichi isn't the publisher of the remake. *The reason Nisa does not appear in Victory is since the company she is based on, Nippon Ichi Software, was not started until 1991, it is possible that the Nisa in the Ultradimension wasn't born yet. This also applies to Cave because Cave Co. wasn't founded until 1994, 5pb whose company was founded in 2005, Gust whose company wasn't founded until 1993 and Red even though her company was founded in 1985. External links * Nisa on the Disgaea wiki. Category:Female character Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Nisa Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Healers